zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama
A traffic camera DVD in the neighborhood gives Candace photographic proof of her brothers’ activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy that DVD, because it has recorded his comings and goings as a secret agent. To do that he needs to get some help from a familiar robot created by a familiar scientist. Phineas and Ferb try to set the world record for the world’s largest bowling ball as well as the largest pinball table. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dabbles in selling addictive hot chocolate. Summary At dinnertime, Candace tries to tell her parents that the Phineas and Ferb built an elevator to the moon. But they don’t believe her, even after the boys tell them they actually did it and brought back some actual moon rocks as proof. Linda tells her daughter to simply enjoy the boys’ imaginations, and the kids head off to bed. While Candace goes upstairs, she listens in on her parents conversation, and finds out that Lawrence has another traffic ticket from that security camera they installed across the block. It runs on a compressed CD and can store months of digital video. Candace quickly realizes that it may also have recorded everything the boys did over the summer so far. Perry is sleeping, when his wrist communicator set to vibrate goes off. He goes to his HQ and Major Monogram tells him that a security camera nearby is recording all of his comings and goings as a secret agent. His assignment is to retrieve the disk and bring it back to HQ for disposal to keep his identity and the agency a secret. Candace gets the disc first, and returns to her room to look at its contents on her laptop. Everything they did over the summer up to that point is on there. Besides the moon elevator, she sees the backyard beach, their rollercoaster, and the roller rink. What she doesn’t see is Perry leaving on his assignments, as she’s too excited to finally bust her brothers. Perry tries to get the disk, but quickly goes into pet mode whenever she sees him. Her brothers come in and Candace shows them the evidence. Phineas says that they should show their mom and runs off to get her. When she does appear, Linda tells Candace she’ll see it tomorrow morning. Perry realizes that he can't steal the disk this way without blowing his cover, and heads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to borrow the giant robot, Norm. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz tells him that the robot is low on oil and doesn’t want to see one scratch on it as Perry leaves. The boys want to borrow the disc for a multimedia presentation to show their parents, but Candace is too determined to bust them at this point to let them. Norm opens the roof, takes the disk, and walks away. Her brothers say they’ll get the disk back, even if she intends to bust them with the evidence. They chase him on their bikes, but Perry activates the afterburners, ditching them. While Major Monogram, Carl and other animal agents wait for Perry to return, they kill time with the song And the Animals Go. Agent D, Agent C, and Agent K, are called on, but when Monogram wonders why Agent T isn’t making his sound, Carl tells him they lost him last November. This implies that Agent T might have been eaten as a Thanksgiving dinner. Perry heads to a nearby gas station as Norm is low on fuel. After paying for the oil and refilling it, he sees that the kids have strapped a rocket to one of their bikes and are gaining on him. He leaves, but in his haste, forgets to close the oil cap and causes oil to spill out from the back. The afterburners go out, and he’s forced to walk the rest of the way. Eventually, they come to a drawbridge, and Norm is caught in the middle as the bridge raises up. The rocket stops and Ferb jumps off and towards the robot, but is thrown off to the side. Phineas goes next, and quickly grabs the disk. He then jumps just as Norm falls into the river. The disk is teetering on the edge and Phineas is hanging onto an oily part of the bridge. Candace runs to help but is torn between the evidence and her brother. Ultimately, she saves Phineas, causing the disk to fall into the river. Phineas is surprised she didn’t go for the evidence first, but she tells him, “And let you fall? You may be a pain, but you are my brother.” After hugging him, she says that she still has the rocket as evidence, but it flies off the bike and it explodes in midair. Ferb shows up in a hand-held copter and flies off with the disk, which, unknown to the family, is later revealed to be Perry in disguise. The real Ferb, covered in oil shows up and asks if he missed anything. Perry returns to headquarters and shows up with the disk for disposal, which has Carl pick it up with a set of tongs and dropping it into a trash can. Major Monogram thanks him for saving the organization, and asks for any favors he might need. The next day, Lawrence’s traffic ticket has been cleared. The family didn’t realize that Perry just paid off the traffic tickets he had by selling the conference table at the Agency. Back at the agency, Norm is taken in as a new agent, and they have another round of And the Animals Go with Norm saying his name. But since they find it odd that he’s not an animal, he is fired soon afterwards. Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy telling her that Jeremy asked Candace to meet him by the Ferris wheel at the fair later that day. She’s super excited until she remembers she is afraid of heights. Their parents then leave for bowling at the Bowl-R-Rama which gives Phineas the idea to play with the old lawn bowling set. As Phineas and Ferb begin to discuss how they can make the game more fun, Baljeet comes by and asks them the “Whatcha doin’?” line, commenting on how he sounded like Isabella. Phineas says they’re going to build the world’s biggest and best bowling ball game. Baljeet informs them that according to “The Most Pointless Book of World Records” (In which there is the traditional “ta-dah” fanfare) the world's largest bowling ball is 4 feet in diameter, to which Phineas responds that he and Ferb could beat that in their sleep. Baljeet says that the officials from “The Most Pointless Book of World Records” are handing awards at 3:00 at the fair today, and if they build it in time, they could be in the next volume. By this time, the “ta-dah” fanfare has gone off 3 times, so Baljeet turns around and finds Buford playing the trumpet. He asks if that is really necessary, to which Buford responds that as long as it bothers Baljeet, then yes, it’s necessary. Baljeet then asks “Where is Perry” and Buford plays the fanfare again. Agent P entrance to his lair is via a glass pipe, however Carl is fixing a broken segment of the pipe, and Agent P falls to the ground. Carl picks him up and says “''Ooh, sorry about that, Agent P.” as he throws him down the pipe. As soon as he starts fixing the pipe again, Herman the Hedgehog falls out of the same broken pipe. Major Monogram gives Agent P his assignment, telling him that Doofenshmirtz has been tracked to an old abandoned warehouse and purchased ten thousand packets of powdered chocolate, a hot dog vendor’s cart, a medium sized parka, and a pair of red flannel long johns with a flap in the back. Agent P then leaves by grappling hook up through his ceiling. Phineas and Ferb are building their giant bowling ball in a classic montage. They are seen sleeping next to the now completed giant bowling ball, into which Baljeet admires at the giant size. Phineas wakes up and states to Ferb, “Told you we could do it in our sleep!” Candace is still talking to Stacy on her phone, discussing what she’s going to wear when her room shakes from the sound of a bowling ball knocking down pins. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are playing a huge game of backyard bowling when Candace comes down demanding to know what’s going on. When Phineas says it’s her turn, Candace initially refuses and is about to call Mom, but after thinking about taking the bowling ball to her (in which an ensuing daydream appears with Linda thanking Candace and telling her they should have believed her, with Lawrence giving her his credit card and giving her permission “To ruin us financially,” and with Jeremy proposing marriage to her), she agrees to take a turn in the ball. After a brief instruction by Phineas, Candace takes off in the ball, bowling a strike but also nearly running over Ferb an going out into the street on her way to the Bowl-R-Rama. Phineas declares that they should follow her, and after a quick run into their garages, everyone is back onto the street on either bikes, scooters, skateboards or rollerblades as they ride after Candace. Perry grappling hooks into Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage where he is frozen solid by Doofenshmirtz’s “giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy.” Doofenshmirtz explains that he will unleash his penguins at the fair so they freeze the entire city. Then he plans on selling all the citizens in Danville his organic, yet highly addictive Doof brand Hot Chocolate. He explains that the first two cups will be free, but the third will cost a million dollars, explaining that he only needs to sell 3 cups and then he’ll be a millionaire. He marches out with his giant penguins, saying “So, Perry the Platypus, as they say in Mexico: ''Dos svidanya! Down there, that’s two ‘vidanyas.’” Back on the streets of Danville, Candace is barreling towards the Bowl-R-Rama with Phineas and his friends in close pursuit. Linda notices that Candace hasn’t made her usual call and is a little worried, to which Lawrence replies that they’re probably having a ball. A car than crashes into the bowling ball at the last second and sends Candace and the ball down a hill. As Candace tries to correct her path, the little track-ball used to steer pops out, and the ball falls into a hole in the road where they appear to be fixing the pipes to the water main. Ferb pulls out a map on Danville’s underground, and the gang head over to downtown where Candace is likely to be. Candace rolls down the pipe where she’s stops on the tracks on the subway and then hit by an incoming subway train. After barely missing three more subway trains, the gang sees her rolling down the subway line and head down to 7th Street to continue following her and see what she does. Back at Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage, Perry is still frozen but eyes a glass of hot chocolate on a nearby table. By moving his toes he shakes the ice enough to knock the glass of hot chocolate off and the liquid runs underneath him, allowing his to crack the ice and grappling hook himself out of the building. Candace flies out of the subway and starts hitting objects that make a classic pinball sound. Phineas decides that they’re going to break the record for the worlds’ largest Pinball machine, so the group keeps her in play while the song ''Pin-bowlin’ ''plays. Eventually the ball makes it way towards the fair, where Shady Joe has a knock down the pins game going on. The pins are actually screwed to the platform, so Isabella comes over and tells Shady Joe she wants to play a game. She waits for the giant bowling ball to hit the entire stand, destroying every pin and ruining the shack, to which Isabella gets anything she wants from the top shelf. The official from “The Most Pointless Book of World Records” is giving the awards for today, including world’s hairiest pig, stinkiest cheese, and fattest gerbil. Phineas and Ferb then come on stage and tell that they’ve broken the record for the world’s largest bowling ball and pinball game. They win both, and for setting two records in one day they break another world record. Doofenshmirtz is marching with his cart and penguins to the fair to begin freezing the entire city. Agent P is swooping through the city “spider man” style with his grappling hook when he stops at a corner. He grabs a water tower pipeline via his grappling hook and pulls it to the ground. The resulting “L” shape makes it possible for Candace to roll into the pipe and turn so that she is heading straight for the fair. Doofenshmirtz and his penguins are coincidentally in a bowling ball pin form, and Candace rolls right into them, destroying the penguins and the ball while sending both Doofenshmirtz and Candace into the air. Candace lands at the top of the Ferris wheel with Jeremy, who comforts her on her fear of heights. Phineas thanks Candace for all her help in breaking those records and asks Perry if he has anything he’d like to add, to which he responds with his iconic growling noise. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Richard O’Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, additional voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy, additional voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Tyler Mann as Carl *John Viener as Norm *Jess Harnell as Shady Joe, additional voices Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2008 television episodes